


new brother same mother

by Miraculousladybugfanfics101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculousladybugfanfics101/pseuds/Miraculousladybugfanfics101
Summary: hope you enjoyed this chapter. this one was a bit longer but they will get even longer later on. just trying to keep it on the down low around the beginning





	

**Adrien**

Marinette is... gone! "plagg claws out!" i quickly transform and run downstairs to let the rest of them know they are okay. 

"cat noir! dude, my brother Adrien is he oka-"  
"yes, i brought him to. erm.. saftey. just came to let you guys know that your safe now and i will get marinette back! don't worry!"

"thank you chat. God bless you..." "any time Mrs. Cheng. its what i do..." i quickly run out. once i get outside it wasnt to hard to track down the akumatized villain. all i have to do is follow the destruction.

i Followed all the destruction to the louvre. _its funny how when most attacks happen, they are mainly at the louvre, weird._ a sudden " hello chat" startled me and brought me back to reality. "Lady b-" "ah, ah, ah... its not ladybug any more.... >:)" "noooo! what has happened?!" "silly cat, its _lady blade_ now!"

I extend my stick ready to fight when something horrifying happens, "lady blade" flashes blue and turns into Animan! A distant scream of help grabs my attention. I quickly run into the louvre to find Marinette tied against a chair surrounded by cage bars. "damn, they really are stupid..." i think. "CATACLYSYM!" i quickly destroy the bars and grab the helpless girl. "oh chat, i am so, erm... happy that you saved me!!" "no problem princess! its what i do" i quickly swoop the tiny girl into my arms and bring her to safety. "well princess, our time togetherv has ended... untill next time!" i quickly kiss her hand and run of to save paris. until next time _Marinette_.

**Felix**

I wake up in my bed. i must have fell asleep after Gabriel brought me to my room. i grab the remote for the tv and switch it on. i put on the news to see what i was hoping i would see while im in paris. ladybug! eh and cat noir, but mainly ladybug! i always watch her save the day back at home. sure im a grouchy guy, or so people say, but i have feelings... for ladybug!i quickly look at the location then type it into maps on my phone. I grab my sweater and run to the front of the house. "where do you think your going Mr Finch?" "umm its Felix and out.. see ya!"

i quickly run out before he can send someone to get me. As i run i can hear him yelling for me to come back in the distance. i ignore him and keep running following the map. I'm here. suddenly someone swoops over and grabs me, dangling me over what i think was the louvre. " if you two don't give me your miraculous' right now ill drop him!" "well, we'll see about that!" _Ladybug!_ "ladybug! Help!!!!!!!" she quickly throws her yoyo at the villians hand and he lets me go to rub it from the pain. What was she doing? is she crazy?! Suddenly i feel someone wrap around me, but form behind. assuming it was ladybug, i start to cuddle her while she saved me. "what are you doing...?" i hear a voice say. EW! it wasn't ladybug, it was cat noir! he brings me up to where ladybug and her were standing. " hey boy, got any ideas?" cat noir asked me. "chat, may i have a word with you?... alone?" Not knowing i could hear them was sad they were like a foot behind me. wow they are super hero's. i would've thought they could do better than that...!

"chat, we can't depend on a teenager to save the world! what the hell are you thinking!?"

"i don't know i was just, i don't know..."

"well sounds like your out of ideas. but doesn't mean i am!"

about 20 minutes later they had the akuma cornered. then they took the item destroyed it and you know...

WOW! i saw ladybug in action. cat noir brought me home cause he said it was on his way... ladybug could have managed. she still had 5 minutes left and my house was right there but if you insist Cat noir>:( when i walked in Gabriel was acting like an asshole, or in other words, normal. he started yelling at me about how he saw me on the news and shit. "what ever. Big deal! now im famous. who needs modelling when there's the news." that sure got him pissed. he told me to go up to my room. guess i won't be seeing Adrien tonight...!

**Adrien**

i quickly made it onto Marinettes balcony then detransformed. thank god i was able to feed plagg and help fight a second time! maybe i shouldn't have used cataclysm. oh well it's over now. i walked in and Marinette hugged me really tight. "i got so worried! Chloe texted me a picture of you being dangled over the louvre!" she pretty much started crying. i hugged back and then replayed what she just said. "wait. i wasn't being dangled...? i was saving th- uhh i mean uh saving erm the, muffins! Uhhh, Nathalie made muffins cause my brother came today remember? i told you yesterday. ya she forgot and almost burnt them... hehe. and when do you believe chloe?" _Whew!_ that was a close one. Marinette realized she was still holding on to me and backed away quickly as her face practically became a tomato. "u..uhh ya i- i remember.. heh! and well, he just looked alot like you!" she was so cute when she blushed. WOAH did i just called mari cute?! what is happening! "well today was hectic... maybe tomorrow we can meet in the park with my brother so you guys can get a chance to meet him? and we can hang out without marinette getting kidnapped by a crazed villian? if thats okay with you guys...?" "yeah sure! that would be great!" Alya blurted out. "okay so tomorrow? 2:00?"  "done we will all be there!" Alya just can't wait! thats how it seems at least...

finally im home! OMG! FELIX IS HERE! i quickly ran up to the three guest rooms and opened each of them and found him sleeping in the third door to the left. i decided to let him sleep. after all... he was just dangled from the louvre. and now meeting his younger brother he hasn't ever me. thats too much on his first day. i think ill just get some sleep too. i have had quite the day anyway. "goodnight plagg." "night kid... oh adrien?" "ya plagg? what is it?"  "you did good today"  "thanks plagg, goodnight." "goodnight kid".

 

The end of chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter. this one was a bit longer but they will get even longer later on. just trying to keep it on the down low around the beginning


End file.
